World's Finest Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Lemuel P. Potts ** his accomplices Other Characters: * Brent Matthews, retired manufacturer Locations: * ** | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker2_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle2 = Zatara: "The Man Who Stole a Bank" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Elmer Lighton ** his gang Other Characters: * mayor * police chief Items: * Levitator Ray, ends up in government hands | Writer3_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler3_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker3_1 = Charles Paris | StoryTitle3 = Crimson Avenger: "Crime's Stage Manager" or "Murder In Three Acts" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rocky Roper ** his gang: Tug, Shorty, Big Ears, Dopey, others * Carl Corday, author and actor Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler4_1 = Al Carreno | Inker4_1 = Al Carreno | StoryTitle4 = TNT and Dyna-Mite: "The Crime Clown" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker5_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle5 = Red, White, and Blue: "Wings for America" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Cliff Young | Inker6_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle6 = Sandman: "Gems of Jeopardy" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gay Thompson's brother Other Characters: * Gay Thompson * Fred Thompson * Billy Thompson Locations: * , Items: * the gems of jeopardy | Writer7_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler7_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker7_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle7 = Goggles | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Goggles | Writer8_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler8_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker8_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle8 = The King: "Rubies for Ransom" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * The Witch ** her gang Other Characters: * Johnee Linger * Elena | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker9_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | StoryTitle9 = Lando, Man of Magic: "Adventure of the Good-Hearted Gangster" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * good hearted gangster | Writer10_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler10_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker10_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker10_2 = George Roussos | StoryTitle10 = Batman: "Crime Takes a Holiday" | Synopsis10 = The great crime lord Brains Kelley gathers all the other known crime lords in Gotham City and informs them of his latest plan. From that day forward, all the criminals in Gotham go straight and become legitimate businessmen. However, this new behavior doesn't convinve Bruce Wayne, who believes there's something hidden behind it all. While the crime in Gotham is reduced to zero, the crime in other cities has increased. Tired of waiting around, Bruce puts on a disguise of a criminal and decides to steal from crime lord Big John. Using the alias of The Gold Coast Kid, Bruce's attempt to steal from Big John impresses the whole gang and they decide to take him in. Bruce then learns the truth behind the "Crime Holiday". All the criminals in Gotham have been going to other cities, impersonating the local criminals and committing every sort of crimes. During their next hit, Bruce calls Robin and informs him about the plan while also telling him to tip off the police. During the hit, the police arrive and finds the Gotham criminals disguised as another gang. A fight between the law enforcers and the criminals begins, and soon Batman and Robin join the fight. However, most of the criminals manage to escape and the dynamic duo follow them back to Gotham, where they try to stop them, but they are outnumbered. The thugs place them inside a van and they push it to the water of a nearby shore. Using their gadgets and skills, Batman and Robin manage to break free. As they reach the surface, Batman has an idea to capture all the gangsters. The next night in Gotham, some of the criminals from other cities have arrived to Gotham and are stealing from the local criminals' business. The Gotham gangs get together and after they are challenged to go to a market place by the foreign criminals, they decide to take all their members. As soon as the arrive, they are greeted by Batman, Robin, and the entire GCPD, and the whole gang is arrested. The police take away the criminals and they also thank Batman for his smart plan to capture the gangsters. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Big John * Brains Kelley * Pete * Slinky * Snipe Other Characters: * Locations: * * * ** ** * Items: * | Notes = * Batman: "Crime Takes a Holiday" is the first Batman story not drawn by Bob Kane. ** It is reprinted in . * Sandman: "Gems of Jeopardy" marks the final appearance of Sandman's double-breasted business costume. * In Superman: "The Tower of Terror", Lois Lane is kidnapped for the 19th time. ** This story is reprinted in Superman: The World's Finest Comics Archives, Volume 1, using the title "The Case of the Flying Castle". * Zatara: "The Man Who Stole a Bank" marks the final appearance of Zatara's assistant, Tong. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}